Love Behind Life's Sadness
by xChiorox
Summary: After TDWT, Gwen and Duncan invite Cody and Sierra to go skiing at a resort in Alaska when an earthquake causes everything to go wrong. How will Cody and Gwen be able to deal with the sudden trama of death and being stranded alone together. CodyXGwen.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is another request for Racin' Mason 24! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Ok, another thing is that I was thinking about doing my first switch POV story! Amazing :D**

**Ok, So, lets continue to the story. I don't own anything! Not Gwen, Cody, TD series or Alaska and the ski resort!**

**Summary: After TDWT, Gwen and Duncan invite Cody and Sierra to go skiing at a resort in Alaska when an earthquake causes everything to go wrong. How will Cody and Gwen be able to deal with the sudden trama of death and being stranded alone together. CodyXGwen. Little GwenXDuncan and CodyXSierra one sided.**

**BTW I snowboard so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm writing about. But, if anyone see's any mistakes, please notify me.**

**Let the story... BEGIN!**

**LOVE BEHIND LIFE'S SADNESS**

xxx

[CODY POV]

"Wait, what's going on?" Cody asked Duncan and Gwen confused as Sierra had her arms tightly locked around Cody's waist. He was looking pained and confused at what was happening to him, along with all the snow that was surrounding them. "I thought there was going to be more camper's here, not just us four," he frowned.

"Were here, at the Alyeska Resort. Just like we told you. All I said was that we were going to a Ski Resort in Alaska and that you were invited. I never mentioned anything involving the whole crew of Total Drama Cast. Just you and Sierra. Kinda like... A double date," Duncan smirked, wrapped an arm around Gwen before pulling her closer to him.

Squealing, Sierra tackled Cody down who groaned, feeling his cloths get moist from the snow under him. The whole place was a mystical ice land, with snow piling up in mountains. It was gorgeous, with a few wooden cabins, smoke coming up from the chimneys. Usually Cody would be happy to get away from Canada and go to another state, heck, he was just happy to be in the United States and actually enjoying one of Alaska's famous Ski Resorts. But, because he knew he would be completely over run by Sierra, his hopes of having a happy vacation were ruined. Now he was here, staring up at his love, Gwen, while she was being held lovingly by her boyfriend Duncan, who had been with her for almost a year now. It saddened him, knowing that any of his chances of being with her were ruined. And even now, she still thought of him as a friend, while Duncan thought of him as a pest, toying with him at any chance he could get. Guessing, he could pick Gwen to be the one who invited him. Duncan just got this as a perfect way to mess with the little geek even more, causing him to suffer even more by the stalker, Sierra.

"Sorry Cody. I didn't know Duncan invited Sierra. But, we're still happy to have you here," Gwen smiled at the purple-haired girl who was now standing, Cody in her arms. Anyone could tell that from how Gwen looked, she didn't want the girl their anymore than Cody. She just knew that Sierra would have a crying fit, or go psycho on them if she had hurt her feelings. So, she lied and hoped for the best for Cody.

"Thanks. I'm happy to be here and around my Codykins!" Sierra squealed, holding the boy close against her.

"Uh, Sierra, umm, could you put me down so I could get my stuff?" He asked her, begging with puppy dog eyes. Smiling, the girl put him down and walked away to her own set of luggage. Groaning, Cody grabbed his bag and looked over at Gwen and Duncan, who had their own bags in hand. "Umm, so why did you guys invite me?" He asked them.

Gwen looked at Duncan and glared playfully at him before he took the hint and walked away. "Ok, I'll leave for you two to talk, but I swear, if I hear that you were hitting on her Cody, I'll give you something new to cry about, instead of Sierra," He threatened before leaving.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled at Cody. "Sorry about him. Well, I know how you've been getting teased a lot so I thought that it would be nice if you had a vacation and away from everyone. And, Duncan and I were going to go here so I invited you. Sorry, I didn't know he had brought Sierra and... I wish he didn't," she frowned, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye and then back at Cody.

"It's ok, I'll just have to figure out a way to escape her. Thank you for inviting me, it is nice to get away from all that drama," he laughed, causing her to chuckle.

"It's cool. Glad to have you up here. LeShawna couldn't make it and Bridgett is in California with Geoff so, it was nice to have you," With that, she left towards the cabins, leaving Cody to feel slightly sad at that last comment.

'Was I more of a last choice than anything else?' He thought to himself before grabbing his luggage and following Gwen. Once inside the cabin, he picked the last room down the hall and placed his stuff inside, looking outside his window. It was really a winter wonderland and he couldn't wait to enjoy the snow. He used to snow board, even though he was never that good, and always enjoyed the snow, even when he was a little kid. Now, he was older and wasn't really able to enjoy the slopes with school and Total Drama getting in the way. Sighing, he smiled and started unpacking. Well, he was here for a month, now all he had to do was make sure he had fun while he was here.

[GWEN POV]

Setting her luggage down on her bed, she smiled and started unpacking. It was nice being here. She was pretty sad about how Cody was going to suffer but, she thought it would be good for him. Maybe him and Sierra could, maybe, form some sort of relationship. Even... Love... At this, she started to laugh. "Yeah, right. Like that would happen,"

"Like what would happen?" Turning, she found Duncan standing at her doorway, smirking as he looked at her directly. "What were you laughing about, sweet cheeks?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff. Why? You want to get in on the secret?" She joked around before wrapping her arms around him, smiling.

"Oh, I have a better idea on what i would like to get in on," he said before kissing her. It was soft but hungrily, letting Gwen know what he was talking about and wanted. Closing her eyes, she held onto him, pressing deeper into the kiss as he pressed his body against her, pushing her on the bed. While kissing, Gwen broke away, slightly breathless.

"Duncan, the door is wide open and Cody and Sierra are going to be meeting us outside in a few minutes. I still haven't gotten my skiing equipment yet," Gwen said, patting his cheek. "Sorry, maybe later. Sound good?"

Duncan smiled and got up, clearing his throat. "yeah, sound good. I'll meet you downstair soon, kay babe," and with that, he left.

Sighing, Gwen fell down on the bed once again, biting her lip. Her body was aching for him, wanting him to please her. Getting up, she closed the door and started to dress in thick jackets and ski pants with thick fuzzy boots. Putting a thick beanie and gloves on, she left her room and went outside to greet the others. Once there, she found that Duncan had Cody's hair, giving him a noogie while Sierra was freaking out, trying to hurt Duncan, who had another arm around her, pulling her braid hard.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" When asked almost laughing at the sight of it all.

"Just... Trying to show these geeks who the real boss it," He smirked at her, dropping the two.

"Don't call my husby a geek! He's gentle and kind, unlike you!" Sierra pointed at Duncan in an angry tone, causing him to scoff.

"Yeah, your 'husby' really is the tough dog around here, isn't he?" Duncan laughed, holding his head and stomach.

"Umm, can we just go to the sloped?" Cody asked, looking at Gwen with pleading eyes, who just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you two should stop. We're suppost to have fun here, not fight. Come on, let's hit some slopes!" Gwen said in an exciting voice as she walked off, a pair of ski's in hand.

When they all got to the slopes, all four of them were tightly wrapped up in multiple coats, pants, gloves and hoodie's, each having their own snowboarding helmet on. Gwen and Duncan both were holding a pair of ski's. his were a nice green and blue while Gwen's were pure purple and Sierra's were pink. Cody was the only one with a snowboard, which was white.

"Aww, why couldn't I have picked the snowboard? Oh, I know, I'll go change it!" Sierra said, undoing her ski's so she could be with Cody on the snowboarding slopes.

"Umm, Sierra, that wouldn't be possible at such fast notice and the price is different. I payed for your ski's, which was actually a lot. Please don't have me pay more money, or loose money," Gwen said, trying to convince Sierra to stay with ski's.

"Oh, I guess your right... Sorry Codykins! I'll come back for you!" Sierra cried out before being dragged off in another direction. Smiling, Cody waved at Gwen with a thankful smile on. Gwen just smiled and waved back before walking with Sierra and Duncan. Looking at Duncan, who was dragging Sierra, she smiled. She was happy she was stuck with those two. Even though she and Sierra didn't get along well, she was still funny and spontaneous, always causing her to laugh at her outbursts. Sighing, she looked back, not being able to see Cody. It was sad knowing that he was now on his own. Brushing it off, she continued to walk with her little group.

[CODY POV]

Cody was sitting down on the ski lift for the snowboarding slope. Sitting there, he looked over and saw Gwen, skiing down on the other hill about half a mile away. Sighing, he looked back down at his feet. His snowboard was attached to them. The seat next to him was empty, causing him to feel alone. It had been a while since he was able to talk to Gwen and there was nothing that could be said between them... He wasn't even near her or even able to be near her while they were out. All he knew is, he was alone and was going to be alone while they were on this trip. Unless some miracle happened where they all sat inside the cabin, Sierra wasn't bugging him, Duncan wasn't protective and Gwen liked Cody... Yeah, as if that would ever happen.

Snapping his attention back forward, he got ready to jump off as the end of the ski lift ride. Putting his hands on the seat, he pushed off and slid down the tiny slope before clicking his other boot in and going to the edge of the flat surface and looked down. He wasn't good at a lot of sports but snowboarding was something he was excellent at. Breathing, he felt the cold air around him, the sun beating down on him. It was cold, making his cheeks slightly numb before taking in a big breath and looked down, scooting closer to the edge and clearing his mind completely before pushing off and gliding down the hill, moving around the other snowboarders. Squinting his eyes, he slid down the snow, off a little ramp and back on the snow and continuing to slide down before reaching the bottom of the huge slope, turning and stopping before falling on his butt, sighing with a smile and looked up.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" He said happily before getting up and going back to the Ski lift, waiting in line to go again.

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) sorry it is kinda slow but if any of you out there have read a story, you should know that the exciting parts come later :3 please keep reading!**

**And, i understand that there isn't such a think really as two different slopes for ski's and snowboarding, i just put it there for the long term thing xD**

**Please R&R**

**~Chi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the extreme wait. Life is complicated like that I guess. Well, Here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy. Once again, this goes out to Racin' Mason 24.**

**I don't own anything involving TDI/A/WT, nor do I own the ski resort… Well, I guess you can say I own this story… Well, me and Mason… I think…**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

[SIERRA POV]

"This is insane! Cody's all alone and is now probably scared because I'm not around. Oh, why couldn't I have learned how to snowboard! My poor Codykins… This is their entire fault! They wanted us to be away from one another. Well, listen here Gwen! You can't have my Husby! He and I are in love and that all too it! I mean, I understand why anyone would want to be with my wonderful Cody. He's the best boy out there, and I bet even that boyfriend stealer wants him all to herself. And Duncan… Why, he's in the plan as well. Why would they only invite us two unless that's what their planning. Well, that's not going to happen!"

"Sierra,"

"I mean, sure, not everyone can be ok with the fact that Cody and I are in love. But, damn it! We are married now! Ever since I married us together, it has been the best! I mean, sure, his parents are a little confused about this, but I'm sure that soon enough they'll be as accepting as everybody is."

"Sierra…"

"But now, people are trying to split us up. And it's working. I can't even see him from here! They're smart, I'll give them that. But not smart enough! I'll make sure that they'll fail horribly and painfully! Then, and only then, will I be able to settle back down and live happily with Cody!"

"SIERRA!"

"WHAT?"

"You've been mumbling to yourself for five minutes. Are you ok?" Gwen asked, trying to calm the girl down.

"Um, no, she's not ok. She's fucking psycho," Duncan pointed out, getting a glare from Gwen.

"Uh, Duh! I'm fine. You two don't have to worry. I'm just worried for my Codykins. He's probably scared, missing me." She pouted. "God, I miss him!"

"News flash. He doesn't miss you. He doesn't even like you," Duncan laughed. "Stop fooling yourself. You're just making yourself weirder, if that's even possible."

"Duncan! Stop that!" Gwen snapped at him. "I'm sorry Sierra. He didn't mean that,"

"Yeah, I did," He corrected.

Before Gwen could say anything else to Duncan, Sierra jumped in. "You're just jealous because I have someone as wonderful as Cody. Get it through your green hair. He and I are in love. So you and your boyfriend stealing girlfriend can just stop trying to separate us!" She said before stomping off.

"I'm not weird, I'm just in love," Sierra told herself as she looked up at the sky with a smile. It had just started to snow and the snowflakes were slowly falling down on her cheeks. Soon, through, the smile turned into a frown.

"Cody does love me. Yeah, he used to like Gwen, but he's over her now and with me. I just know it. Duncan is just being a little punk," She said, looking back over her shoulder to look at the two, who were now small little figures in the distance. "He doesn't even understand the meaning of love, so why should I care?" She asked and continued walking.

[GWEN POV]

Gwen had forced Duncan to walk towards a little secluded woodland area in the ski resort and was now glaring at him. "What's your problem?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"What? I just did us a favor. Why are you so anal about me being mean to Sierra? She's nothing but a fucking freak and you're defending her?" He was now getting angry himself, but at Gwen.

"Look, I don't like Sierra anymore that you do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go around and act like a dick to her, or everyone that I don't like. And I don't take out my anger on others like how you were doing!" She snapped.

"Yeah, that's because you're nothing but a big pushover! Stop acting like a baby and act for once. God, you two were practically best friends. And why defend someone other than you boyfriend? Why were you even suggesting on hanging out with her?" He snapped back.

"I'm not the one who invited her!"

"But you are the one who invited Cody!"

Gwen frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're getting too close for comfort to him. You heard Sierra yourself. She's calling you a boyfriend stealer, and your acting like one. Hell, you already are one!" He spat.

"You're a fucking cheater and yet you're blaming me for you and Courtney? And what the hell was that about me and Cody? We're just good friends, nothing more!" She defended herself. Her face was flushing up now. She wasn't just angry, she was furious.

"Just friends? God, you're acting like a Daddy's girl!"

"A what? I don't even have a dad! How the hell am I being a Daddy's girl?" Gwen's chest tightened. She didn't have a dad because he had died years ago, and Duncan knew about this. And yet, he was willing to put her through this pain just to settle some stupid point that didn't make sense.

"Yeah, a Daddy's girl. It's because your dad died that makes you one. You just fling your arms to any guy who shows any interest in you, but you're too 'cool' to be caught dating a stupid little geek like Cody. So instead, you get close to him. Act like you two are 'friends' before you steal another boyfriend!" He said with pure venom in his voice as he got close to her, his face close to hers. "But get this straight! No matter what that stupid kid does to you, know that I can please you a hell lot more!"

Gwen, without thinking, smacked Duncan, hard, before she stomped off, not giving him a second glace. She couldn't believe how much of a prick he was acting like. This had never happened before between them. They had never gotten into an argument before, let alone a fight. And now, she was worse than furious. She was trembling with rage, forcing the tears to not fall. She couldn't even feel the droplets of snow that landed on her red cheeks.

She decided that the best place to go to was the ski resort hotel. At least there she could be alone. Walking through the doors, and ignoring the glares from the workers as she tracked snow on the carpet, she went straight to her room. Once inside, she locked the doors and changed her outfit from her ski wear to sweats and a plain black T. Flopping down on the bed; she glared up at the ceiling, tears pouring down from her eyes. "Asswhole!" She growled to no one. Sitting back up, she grabbed the photo of her and Duncan. She always brought it with her, no matter where she went. It was so calming and loving, always putting her in a good mood. Now, it filled her with disgust. Glaring at the picture, she threw it at the wall and watched it shatter before flopping back down, burring her face in the pillow, letting out muffled sobs.

[DUNCAN POV]

Duncan was stomping through the snow. He didn't know exactly where he was going, as long as it wasn't near Gwen. God, what was her problem. She was acting like a bitch. And all because he though Sierra was a stupid weirdo. God, how he hated women sometimes.

While walking, he looked out and saw the snowboarding slopes. His gaze was on the people enjoying the ride while they glided down the hill. One person in particular caught his eye. Anger filled him once again as he stomped out towards that person, his fists ready.

"CODY!"

[CODY POV]

Cody had just finished another slide down and was now slightly exhausted. He smiled and looked up at the sky. It was snowing. His smile turned into a big grin, his breath coming out in a white cloud. He was about to lie down on the snow and enjoy the weather when…

"CODY!"

Cody turned to see who had called him when an explosion erupted from his nose and expanded through his cranium, causing a major head ache to form. Hot liquid rushed down over his lips and dripped off from his chin as his back was freezing up. Finally, realization hit him. He was on the floor, his nose bleeding. Looking up, he saw Duncan leaning over him, his gaze deathly. His fist had traces of blood on it.

Bending down, Duncan grabbed Cody by the jacked and picked him up off the ground, and pulled his face close. "Listen here, you little fucker. Stay away from Gwen, or I'll really fuck you up!" He threatened. Cody was way too dazed to really process a word of what Duncan had said. Slowly, he nodded, before Duncan dropped Cody back down on the floor and kicked his stomach hard, causing Cody to cough.

A small trace of copper hit his tongue before true fear filled him. Blood. Blood was in his mouth. And not the blood from his nose. The kick was strong enough to cause some blood to be coughed out. He looked back up at Duncan before more pain was exposed. Duncan had hit his nose again, and hard. A cracking noise was heard, and it was for certain that his nose was broken as more pain came, causing Cody to cry out. Tears streamed from his eyes as his blurry vision made out Duncan, still leaning over him.

"Remember. Go near Gwen and I'll fuck you up. Talk to her and I'll kill you!" He threatened and kicked Cody's temple, causing the boy to lose consciousness. Nothing but black filled his head as the pain disappeared.

**XXX**

**There we go! I hope you all like this so far. I now know exactly how this story is going to work out. And trust me, You'll enjoy it. Just hope Mason likes it as much as I do.**

**Also, for everyone who Reviews, I hope that you can put your answer to this down as well. I'm thinking about making a new Season of Total Drama. I'll be adding a small amount of characters from the original three series (not season 4. Those peeps don't count) along with a few chosen characters that my readers will post. Then, as each chapter goes by, every one of my Readers will help vote off the next person. Then, whoever wins (If it's a character from another person) I'll write them a Fanfic of their choice!**

**Please, put your thoughts out to this. I'm trying to see if it's a good enough idea to actually do. And, If I do actually do it, then this is what I'm going to call it. Ready? It's amazing. It shall be called…**

**Total Drama Encore!**

**I find it kind of catchy if I say so myself. Lol**

**Now, please, R&R peeps! Love ya guys and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Peace out!**

**~Chi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone!**

**Wow! How long has it been? 2 years? XD Oh my gosh, I hope you are all still watching me! So many things have happened! I'm going to College, I became an ARTIST! WOOT! I moved AND I'm still with my boyfriend of over 2 years :D I'm also 20, and with an amazing vocabulary and spelling skills! So watch out, FanFiction world, because Chioro is back, and with another chapter to capture the interest of all!**

Pain. Bleak, sharp pain consuming the vivid, colorful dream that surrounded Cody's subconscious. It tugged away at his delicate imagination of wonder, clouding up his memory of what had happened prior. The pain, how it hurt. Not physical, but emotional. What caused this pain? It was as if so-

"Mr. Anderson," A man stood over Cody's body as he spoke in a serious tone. The bruised up kid was no longer inside the snow, but on an infirmary bed, his body wrapped up in bandages and casts. Cody's eyes slowly opened, the vivid, colorful dream completely torn away from his memory, before wincing at the bright light the man shone into the boy's eyes to check his stability.

"Nnnmm..." Cody barely mustered out, his throat dry and his head beginning to pound in agonizing pain. He closed his eyes again, opened them back up, and then continued to wince as he made out the man leaning over him with blurry vision. From what he could tell, the man was Caucasian with black hair and glasses. He was wearing a long white coat of sorts.

"Good Morning Mr. Anderson," He spoke in his never-changing tone, moving away and turning the tiny flashlight off before stuffing it in his upper coat pocket. He picked up a clipboard and pulled out the pen from under the metallic clip, beginning to scribble down some information. "I'm very glad that you're awake. You've been out for some time. Should have for much longer. Shouldn't even be coherent, actually." His tone lightened up slightly. "You have some pretty good healing skills, son," He spoke with an almost admiration as he looked back down at Cody's confused and contorted expression.

"... W-wha-nn.." It felt like his chest was caving in on itself, preventing him from getting the proper Oxygen to form a full single word. He was confused, though. Moving the arm that seemed free from any pain, he tried to prop himself up so he could look at the man and his surroundings better, but once his head was off he pillow, he let out a sharp gasp and relaxed back on the cushion, groaning in pain. If the headache from before was bad, this was ten times worse. The man looking down at Cody and sighed. Obviously, this would take a lot longer than he and his colleges had hoped for. So, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Cody's bed.

"Well... Let me explain" He started "About a week ago, you we-"

SLAM!

"CODYKINS!" Sierra's shrill voice filled the room and even made the man sitting at Cody's bed groan. Obviously, he had to deal with her for the week that Cody was in the infirmary. "OH, MY SWEET, POOR BABY, CODY!" She practically sobbed and... Slowly made her way to the bed. Cody turned his head slightly to look at her, his vision still blurry, but progressing with each passing moment.

'Why is she moving so slow..? Normally I wouldn't care but... But somethings different... What's under her arms..?' Cody slowly thought to himself as he studied the tall woman making her way to him. She looked at him with such love and obsession and worry. Slowly, she made it to his bed and moved an arm up, much more than she normally would, and around something, before leaning a long, thin, silver thing against the bed. "C-cru.." He groaned out the word. If anything, he began to grow more and more thirsty.

"Crutches" Sierra said softly to him before making a shrill battle-cry like noise "Duncan is such an bad guy! When I found you, covered in blood and snow..." Sierra whimpered at the memory of her love in such conditions "I tried to stop him but... But..." She started to sound angry, as if growling "He broke my leg..! Can you believe that! That guy really is an... An ass!" She humphed.

It took Cody some time to process what Sierra had said. Duncan... That's right. Duncan... Hurt him... He groaned at the memories of being punched and beaten, his body aching again. He squirmed slightly on the bed in an attempt to move his stiff muscles, which felt so frail from the weak of not moving. A week... A WEEK?!

Cody's eyes widened and he turned his head to the man, wincing in pain "A... A week...?" He choked out the word, not wanting to believe it himself. A whole week unconscious. Was he in a coma? Or was he just sleeping? He didn't even understand the different between the two.

The man nodded "Yes, a week," he sighed and took his glasses off "You were in such a bad shape when you came in. We couldn't fly you out due to the weather until the next day, and because of how bad of a condition you were in, we couldn't just keep you safe and secure until then without operating on you. By the next day, you were practically all healed and we decided not to waist the money of a hospital helicopter." He explained "We weren't expecting you to recover so quickly, though. You had undergone damage beyond anyone here had seen in a very long time. Your friend, uhh... Gwen... I think that's her name.. Anyways, Gwen had told us a story about when you were mauled by a bear.." He shook his head, amazed at his healing abilities "And.. Here you are."

Cody listened intently, planning on understanding everything the man would, and did, tell him. The more he focused, the more his eye sight got better. He noticed the man's green eyes and his thin, sharp nose and thin lips. He looked to be in his early thirties, with a nice, defined chin and high cheek bones, black, semi-long hair framing his face. Finally, he spoke of a certain name. That specific name, one that held so much emotions for Cody, made him sit up, ignoring the pain.

"Gwen... W-where is s-she..?" He asked, his ability to speak becoming easier while his voice still sounded hoarse and strained. Sierra did not look happy at the goth girl's mentioning, or the lack of her own. She wanted to say something rude about her, and would, was, going to, right now, until the man stopped her by speaking himself.

"Gwen is safe. She was not harmed. Actually, she was here when you were brought in. Last I saw her, we discussed the situation on your health and the decision of Duncan. She felt it necessary that the four of you left together. Since both you and Duncan are both Canadian, we agreed to allow the Canadian law to handle the issue's, with us as witnesses, of course." He explained to the kid, who looked relieved, relaxed down on his pillow. "Now, I'm going to give you a bit of morphine to help with your pain, alright" He spoke kindly to the injured boy. "Then, you and I will have a discussion about what parts of you were damaged and how well you healed." He said and got up, moving over to the supplies.

"T-thank you.." Cody groaned lightly, happy with the idea that the pain would be gone soon. He looked at Sierra, who seemed to just be staring at him, as if she was stopping herself from speaking her mind, and almost failing.

"Oh, Miss.." The man spoke to Sierra "I believe that it would be a good time to collect everything and inform your friend Gwen." The tanned girl looked up at the man. She nodded, obviously something bugging her, and began to head out towards the door slowly, the crutches making a soft 'clank' noise with each step.

Cody watched her, a mixture between pity at her sadness, and happiness that she wasn't harassing him, showed on his face. He felt bad that she had gotten her leg broken, but that didn't stop him from feeling agony every single time she would harass him for one reason or the next. "Mr.." Cody croaked out.

"Hmm..?" The man responded as he got everything and began to feed morphine to Cody slowly through the IV in his arm. The pain slowly began to slip away as the drug began to take effect. Cody couldn't help but give a happy sigh as his body slowly numbed up. The feeling of the morphine within him was weird, but the lack of pain was so much more impacting than the feeling of said drug.

"C-can I h-have some.. Water..?" He asked in an almost dazed expression. His eyelids looked heavy, but he wasn't tired. He just finally felt relaxed and happy now that everything was numb.

The man almost looked pained "Ah, yes, I'm terribly sorry!" He expressed with sincere apologies as he went to the door. "Jenny..!" He shouted, and soon, a small, cute and plump, woman came in wearing scrubs. She had big blue eyes and a cute button nose, her blond hair long and wavy.

"Yes, Doctor Sprung?" She looked up at the doctor with an admiration, not one out of love, but one someone would feel towards their idol.

"Get some food ready for Mr. Anderson here" He told her and she nodded and left, but not before kindly waving a hello at Cody. The Doctor picked up a folder on the counter with the sink and opened it, going to Cody's side once again and sat down, pulling out an X-RAY. "Alright." He spoke softly "This is how your body is doing.."

**I hope that wasn't TOO boring for everyone x3 just a quick little chapter, since it's very late xD at least for me (or very early, depending on how you look at it). I do plan on finishing this, with possibly a few more chapters to go. I already have an idea on how it'll all take place and everything. I'm so so SO sorry I left you all D; I really am! But I'm back, and better than ever!.. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please give critiques. I would much appreciate it if I got some reviews c:**

**Until next time!**

**-Chi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. So, I decided to update this as soon as possible x3 please, let me know what you all think! I still am horribly sorry that it took me two years Dx I really am sorry guys! But! I will no longer give excuses. All I can say is that I'm back, and hope to regain my fans ;w;**

Cody's body was healing a lot faster than the normal individual. He was able to walk around the next day, with help, of course, but the day after that, he could move freely. He had requested to see Sierra once, but when she freaked out and practically molested the poor, injured boy, she was not allowed to see him anymore in the health ward. Gwen, on the other hand, was a regular. Through her, he found out that Duncan was being held in a room, handcuffed, and watched at all times. He was pretty much on house, erm, room arrest until they left.

"So.. When are we leaving?" Cody asked Gwen, sitting down on his bed and eating his breakfast. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed, a granola bar in hand.

"Apparently tomorrow" She told him, taking a bite out of the chocolatey goodness. "They said we're taking a small bus through the mountains and to the closest city with an airport. We're also getting an authority figure with us as well," She didn't sound to happy about that, but was even more unhappy with Duncan. She had already broken up with him right after the incident, but Cody didn't know that. "He's suppose to be watching Duncan. He's also coming with us on the plane ride and handing him over to the Canadian authorities."

Cody nodded and groaned. He hadn't packed yet. He didn't even know what happened to his stuff. "When can I leave this room?" He asked her. His nose was pretty much healed up, and the only thing he had was a few bandages on his head.

Gwen shrugged "I really don't know" She told him with a frown and leaned into her chair, resting her head on her hand, looking towards the other side of the room, in deep thought. Cody watched her for some time, studying her. She was so beautiful to his eyes. That hair, her skin, those eyes and lips, and that body. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make all of her worries disappear.

"Gwen.." Cody started, blushing a bit.

"Hmm..?" Gwen turned her head, her focus back on the boy in the bed. She fixed her posture. "Is something wrong?" She asked, beginning to feel a little worried about him. He was flushing up, which could be a bad thing due to him having a head injury.

"Gwen.. I... I Lo-"

"Hey everyone!" Jenny walked in, smiling sweetly. She stopped when she saw the nervous and flustered expression on Cody and the stiff look Gwen had. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked softly.

"N-no, not at all" Gwen practically sat up with the speed of light as she made her way towards the door. "I actually have to pack.. I'll see you later today, Cody" She said quickly and left. Jenny watched her, frowning slightly, worry on her expression but she sighed and focused on Cody.

"Alright," She started "Doctor Sprung will be with you shortly. He's going to check out your vital signs and then you're good to go!" She said in a chipper voice. She was so joyous and kind, which was funny, since her name tag said Nurse Joy on it.

Cody grinned, but it wasn't that big, or fully real. He felt horrible, actually. Gwen didn't look all that happy, or excited, that he was about to tell her his feelings, which, of course, she already knew, but it just... He never spoke to her so softly, so sweetly, in such a moment like that. "Thank you" He spoke to her softly.

Gwen leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, frowning. She had barely left Cody's room and was barely able to move before the guilt took it's toll. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom and went inside, locking herself behind the door of one of the bathroom stalls and sat down on the toilet seat. Softly, she cried. She felt so bad, guilty, horrible. She didn't even fully understand why Cody liked her, but he's expressed it enough over the time they had known each other to fully know that he did. Now, it was that same exact feeling that got him in this place.

Groaning, she punched the side of the stall in frustration. She was so angry, furious, with Duncan. Even still. He wouldn't apologize to either her, Cody or Sierra, trying to make reasons on why it was alright. At the threat of prison, he just shrugged. And when she broke up with him... That's when he acted angry, as if it was her fault, and everyone else, acting like he didn't need her.

"You think you're so tough. So cool. You're weak.." Sierra's voice was heard with a hiss. She agreed with Gwen. To the tanned girl's point of view, it was her fault, just as much as Duncan's. She tried to convince the workers to lock Gwen up, but oh no, they didn't. "If you didn't exist, none of this would have happened!" She hit the door that separated the two girls. Normally, she would act crazy, angry, insane. But this, this was scarier. She just acted hateful. All of her insane thoughts and over reactive attitude was gone, now that she had her leg broken, and saw Cody lying down in the snow, bleeding and battered. Now she was vicious, silent, and hateful.

Gwen didn't say anything. She didn't even make a sound as she listened to the girls spiteful words, even going as far as agreeing with her silently. She knew it was stupid to blame herself, and that it wouldn't solve anything, but that didn't stop her from feeling dread and guilt.

"You and Duncan deserve each other!"

Gwen's throat closed up slightly, hurting. It was hard to breath as she teared up again at those words. She trembled slightly, trying her hardest to not make any sounds. Soft clanking noises her heard, and it was obvious Sierra was leaving. The door slowly opened with a creak, and closed behind her. After several long seconds, waiting for any signs of her still behind her, and found none, Gwen leaned over and put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Have a safe trip! Don't hesitate to call if you're not feeling well before your trip!" Jenny's cute voice called out as she waved after Cody, who was slowly leaving, a hand extended out towards his side, his fingertips gliding against the wall's surface slowly as he walked, just in case he lost his balance. He felt a little dizzy still.

Looking back, seeing Doctor Sprung next to Jenny, he smiled and waved at the two. The Doctor held up his arm slightly and waved back before saying "Have a nice day."

"You too!" Cody said to them and turned the corner, leaving the infirmary ward and headed towards the first thing that caught his interest; the Cafeteria. He was hungry, very hungry. They only fed him nutritious food that would help him heal, but now, he wanted to eat cakes and unhealthy stuff that he hadn't eaten since the incident. Slowly, he made his way over to the food-filled area, picking out a delicious plate full of sweets. He didn't even care if this was the farthest thing from eating healthy, he ate them anyways.

Finally, when Cody could no longer stomach the food he was eating, he got up and made his way to the guest rooms. His stomach felt too full that he began to feel nauseous. Before he could make his way to his room he turned and high tailed it towards the closest bathroom. Slamming the doors opened, he entered, about to make his way to one of the stalls, just in case, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Right there, several feet away from him, stood Duncan, washing his hands, a man who looked to be tough, with an authority figure feel on him and a badge showing he was security, stood close to Duncan. The rebel looked up into the mirror, catching Cody's reflection. He turned his head, shutting the water off. His eyes pierced through Cody, his expression cold. "Hello Cody" He spoke with malice.

Fear struck Cody, more so than he could ever remember knowing. This man terrified him now. Cody's body trembled as he slowly backed up, hitting the now closed door. He opened his mouth to reply to Duncan, who took a step closer to him, the man next to Duncan moving as well as a reminder to the Rebel that he was on probation until further notice. Before anything else could happen, Cody opened the door behind him and left quickly, not stopping until he made it to his room, his hands trembling when he tried to unlock the door.

Once inside, Cody made a soft, trembling cry, the nausea feeling back, but not for the food. He wobbled and put a hand against the bed before sitting down, his head beginning to throb. This mad had almost killed him, and he looked like he regretted not finishing the job. Cody had never felt so lost, so fragile. He hugged himself and laid down before curling up in a small ball and sobbed into the comforter.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but he sure did know that his face felt weird. He pulled away slowly, the comforter moving with him, stuck to his face from the dried up tears, before it detached itself from him and fell back down on the bed. He rubbed his tear-stained face and looked around. Nothing was packed. It didn't even look like anything was moved. He sighed. An entire bus ride, then plane ride, with that man. He couldn't handle the idea of it, but he knew he had to go back home.

Slowly, Cody stood up and began packing mindlessly, his expression bleak. So much for the fun snow trip. So much for getting Gwen's heart and having awesome stories to tell to his friends back home.

"How could this possibly get worse..?" He asked himself with a dejected voice, stopping his packing, and sat down on the floor, pulling his knee's up to his chest, and buried his face against them, wailing softly.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER c: What do you guys think? I think it was pretty fun!**

**Oh, and to let anyone know, Jenny Joy, or Nurse Joy, is NOT based off of Pokemon xD she's based off of one of my awesome friends.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-Chi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm not really getting any feedback D: If there's a problem with my writing, or it's uninteresting, please let me know so I can fix it! I would really like to get some Reviews from everyone! Thank you!**

It was early afternoon, and the four teenagers, one in a cast, the other in handcuffs, a scruffy man with a beer belly and a cigar in his mouth, and another who looked like he had just gotten out of the army, were walking towards a more beat down looking vehicle. Too small to be called a transportation bus, but fatter than a mini-van, the old blue and white, paint pealing, transportation vehicle, stood proudly at the farthest end of the parking lot. The older, scruffy man, who was also the driver, made it clear he did not want to make any trips, nor did he want to drive around for them, meaning Sierra had to walk. The stronger man did look upset about this, but said nothing, and continued to hold onto Duncan as they walked, one hand on his cuffed wrists, the other on the back of his head, as if he was going to push him into a police car at any moment. Cody, wanting to be helpful, wrapped an arm around Sierra to help her move, but after some time he had to stop and regain his composure, his own head beginning to spin, which made everyone stop and wait for him to get better, pissing the driver off even more.

"'Ey, Hurry the damn up so we can get out of this bloody place!" He hissed with an accent. Cody couldn't tell if it was English, Welsh, or Scottish. The man, himself, looked like he could have been any of them, but, then again, he didn't know much about the culture and people, so he wasn't one to make any assumptions. "I ain't got all day!"

The stronger man gave the driver a piercing look, but the driver shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Get off ya bloody cane an atten' to yer job, mister security man!" He spoke with a vile voice and pulled his cigar out to spit on the ground.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut before we have ourselves a little accident," The security man spoke to him with a deep voice, his muscles under his tight shirt flexing slightly.

"Oh, I'm so scared of yer threats. Yer nothin' more than a transporter boy, ye little faggot. I dare ya to come an' fight me. Watch as ye get fired and arrested like the lil' punk in yer arms."

The security man's frown deepened but he did nothing. He knew he could get in trouble if he did the first move, so he said nothing more and pushed Duncan hard for him to keep walking, going ahead from the group. Duncan hissed at the pain, but stayed quiet. He knew these kind of men. If you did one little thing to piss them off, and already had a record, you could get your ass beaten, and they could make others believe you did the first move.

"I-it's ok, I can walk now," Cody said and began moving slowly. He didn't like that his lack of movement got the two adults into a bicker battle.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked Cody, offering to help the boy move. Sierra quickly crutched over and scowled at Gwen, cutting the Goth girl off.

"I think you've done enough," She hissed and went to Cody's side, which pissed him off. He had seen the change in Sierra and watched her all day make crude comments about the innocent Goth Girl.

"No, I think YOU have done enough! I don't need your help, Sierra, so I rather you go with Duncan and the security guard because someone who I would rather be around is not you!" Cody snapped at the tanned girl. He was angry. He was tired, his head was hurting again, and while he cared for this girl on a friendly basis, that was fogged up by his anger.

Sierra looked at him with wide eyes, stunned. Never had she ever been rejected with such anger by him before. Everyone else, even the adults, stopped to watch the scene that happened before them. Duncan whistled, but was soon hit in the head lightly by the security guard.

"Cody..."

"What?!" Cody snapped and turned his head sharply, ignoring the pounding within his skull, to face Gwen. She frowned, and his anger vanished. He recoiled slightly, feeling his throat close up with tears threatening to show. He turned his head again and headed for the vehicle, saying nothing more.

Everyone watched him, Sierra slowly following and Gwen being the last of the group. The driver quickly made it to his machine and got in, putting the key in the ignition, turning it, bringing the transportation machine to life with a roar of it's engine. He gave a proud laugh and kissed his hand before patting the steering wheel. He really loved this semi-broken down vehicle.

Cody was the first person to get on besides the driver. He sat at the very back, silent, guilt filling up his body, his soul. He would rather hide in the very back than go near the front, so he could cry silently and without anyone seeing him. Once sitting, he pressed his forehead against the back of the seat in front of him, trembling slightly. This trip had only gone from worse to tragic. He couldn't even begin to think of how it could get any-

"Cody.."

Her voice. It was her voice again. He quickly cleaned himself up and lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Gwen was next to him, a small frown on her face, her expression filled with worry. Looking around, he noticed the vehicle was in motion. Sierra was sitting in the front on the left side of the vehicle behind the driver. Duncan and the security guard were on the right side, on the second seat row of seats, which wasn't that far up ahead from Gwen and Cody.

"Cody, I'm sorry.." Gwen started, but was interrupted by the boy.

"Sorry..?" He asked "You're sorry? Gwen, you didn't do anything.." He said and put a hand on her shoulder when she began shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you.. I should have.. I shouldn't have even gotten mad at Sierra.." He sighed. He was so angry at himself for letting his temper loose.

She shook her head "It's ok," She smiled "I understand, Cody. You had gone through a lot, and I don't blame Sierra for being mad at me... I mean, if it weren't for me, Duncan wouldn't have hurt you.." She sighed and looked over at the punk, his hands still handcuffed behind his back. "Duncan and I.. We're no lo-"

"Fuckin' 'Ell man!" The driver hissed and swerved around another, slower car, honking at them. It was the only car they had seen the entire drive, the honk long and loud. "Learn how to drive ya dick wads!" He screamed at them through the open window.

About a second after he finished screaming, there was a long and loud rumble. The driver slowed down slightly, causing the car behind them to run into the back, both cars coming to a stand still. Soon, the entire vehicle was shaking, as if there was an Earthquake. Sierra shrieked and the security guard stood up slightly while Duncan fell out of his seat.

"H-hey!" He screamed at the security guard "I don't have working arms!" He tried to get up, but couldn't when the ground began to shake even more.

Cody wrapped his arms around Gwen protectively, holding her close. At first, she looked displeased at the contact, but when the vibration grew, she no longer cared. She looked around, fear showing on her expression. "Cody..?" She said his name softly.

"'Oly shit..!" The driver yelled and got out of his seat quickly, but couldn't really go anywhere. The driver from the car behind them, a man, had came to hell at the driver, but stopped and ran back to his car.

Cody looked out the window to see a giant white and gray wall heading for them. It was an avalanche, one filled with rocks. He made a cry of disbelief and fear before pushing Gwen onto the other side of the vehicle, onto her back, and held onto her, shielding her body from whatever harm that could happen before a loud BANG was heard and the entire vehicle moved roughly in the other direction.

More screaming was heard and the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Cody didn't look up from his spot. He continued to cover Gwen, before realizing she was one of the people screaming. He looked down at her, seeing fear on her face. He felt like crying as he realized this could be the end for them. He wanted to say something, anything, to kiss her, to tell her everything would be alright. Before he could do anything, though, more pain exploded throughout his body, and he cried in agony, before something hard hit the back of his head, and, like before, the entire world around him went black.

**Wow :O what's going on with Cody now D; also, just to let everyone know! The entire time when Cody was looking down at her, and thinking about her, was about a second or two long.**

**Now, what's going to happen? Will Cody even wake up? Is this the end for him? Stay tuned to find out the rest!**

**Please, Read and Review!**

**-Chi**


End file.
